


Voicemail

by saintjoy



Series: Hinata Bingo [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata licked his lips and managed to sputter, “I–I need to answer the phone.”<br/>Nishinoya snickered in response. “Let it go to voicemail.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemail

A muffled ringtone sounded from Hinata’s bag, shoved into a corner of the room at the beginning of a path of crumpled clothes that led to Nishinoya’s bed. Hinata gasped, his fingers turned to stone around the pillow behind his head, as his phone threatened to drown out the quiet music playing from the speaker on the windowsill. Dusk surely had fallen; his mother was calling to ask if practice was running late again. _Oh, practice was running late, alright._

 

Hinata licked his lips and managed to sputter, “I–I need to answer the phone.”

Nishinoya snickered in response. “Let it go to voicemail.”

 

He couldn’t argue, what with Nishinoya hovering over him: one hand leaning next to his head and into the mattress, the other working a second finger into his entrance. His legs trembled and his knees came together, but the more he stretched and moved about, the more delightful the sensation rippled from his crotch to the back of his neck. Not even a wisp of wind brushed against his flushed cock; Nishinoya had closed the window and the door, and with his mouth on his neck, it didn’t seem he was getting any attention there any time soon.

 

“N-Nishinoya,” Hinata squeaked. He managed to open his eyes, aching from how tight he’d squeezed them, to find Nishinoya staring down at him with a gaze that reeked of mischief. “C’ _mon_ ,” he complained, wiggling his hips for emphasis.

“Nah,” Nishinoya replied simply, letting his scissoring fingers speak for themselves.

 

Hinata was afraid of tearing the sheets with how he scraped his untrimmed fingernails against the fabric, but he figured: _better than tearing Nishinoya instead._ Although, looking at the red marks down his neck that Nishinoya had convinced him to leave, maybe he would like that.

 

Nishinoya hooked his fingers up against Hinata’s prostate, not an unfamiliar feeling at this point but still one that made him gasp under the sweet shock of bliss. He clapped his hand over his mouth, but in a second the hand was back against the pillow, and Nishinoya was on top of him, fingers still thrusting into him.

  
“Don’t be quiet,” he breathed, a smirk curling onto his lips. “Nobody’s home, so moan all you want. I want to hear.”

 

Before he could voice any dissent, a third finger stretched Hinata wide and yet another moan overtook whatever words he had in mind. His foot shook back and forth in a way that made the whole bed vibrate, but Nishinoya made no indication that it was a nuisance. Rather, arm pumping into Hinata and sweat beading up on his forehead, Nishinoya only let the heat rolling off his own body stimulate Hinata’s erection that leaked precum from its reddened head. Gasps and groans spilled out of Hinata’s lips as he grew more desperate for the touch of Nishinoya’s hand, mouth, knee – _anything_ that would bring him release and loosen the tightness in his chest. He bucked his hips up into Nishinoya, and moaned when the head of his cock bumped against Nishinoya’s bare torso.

 

“Are you close?” Nishinoya’s tone read _impatience_ , but the look in his eyes echoed lust. Hinata could only nod. Heat builded in the base of his dick, and the more Nishinoya pounded into him and wriggled the tips of his fingers against his prostate in an agonizing tease, the more Hinata tried to rub his cock against Nishinoya’s stomach, but the more Nishinoya lifted himself out of reach.

 

“You’re gonna come without me even touching your dick.”

 

Hinata’s eyes widened and his teeth grit together. He winced.

 

“Come on, bet you can.”

 

Nishinoya’s fingers sank into Hinata’s entrance down to the last knuckles, and all at once Hinata flinched, clenched, and heard his fingers crack from how tight he held onto the pillow. Semen spurted from his cock and splattered his own stomach, leaving warm lines of white from his sternum to his belly button. Heat flooded his face like a high fever, and as Nishinoya slowed his pace he twitched with every slight movement. All his muscles went lax from the fingers knotted into Nishinoya’s pillow to the toes splitting the threads of his sheets. In the throes of the minutes after climax, Hinata barely heard Nishinoya chuckle above him.

 

His ringtone went off again. Hinata ignored it.

 

 


End file.
